plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Weasel Hoarder
|first seen = Frostbite Caves - Day 22 |flavor text = Weasel Hoarder claims she's the one who wrote the song "Pop! Goes the Weasel." And for eons now, she's been demanding royalties for it. But everyone just ignores her. They know what Weasel Hoarder can't even carry a tune, much less write a catchy ditty about the sound of vermin make when hugged a bit too tightly.}} Weasel Hoarder is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She is the Frostbite Caves counterpart of the Chicken Wrangler Zombie. When her log is broken, she releases Ice Weasels after a short time. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Zombie hiding in a log with a pack of snow weasels. Weasels are released when her log is shattered. Special: Releases zombie ice weasels when damaged Weasel Hoarder claims she's the one who wrote the song "Pop! Goes the Weasel." And for eons now, she's been demanding royalties for it. But everyone just ignores her. They know what Weasel Hoarder can't even carry a tune, much less write a catchy ditty about the sound of vermin make when hugged a bit too tightly. Description Before releasing her Ice Weasels, the Weasel Hoarder is almost completely covered up by a weasel-infested log. The only parts of her body that are visible are the top of her head and her feet. Once her log is shattered, the Weasel Hoarder Zombie reveals her true appearance as of one similar to the basic Cave Zombie, except the fact she is adorned in other weasels and has a large bone running through her hair. Overview Weasel Hoarder absorbs 9.25 normal damage shots and degrades upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 9.25 normal damage shots. Upon absorption of 3 normal damage shots, the Weasel Hoarder's log will shatter, resulting in the release of a horde of seven Ice Weasels. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: Days 22, 23, 24, 26, 28, and Icebound Battleground. Strategies General Like the Chicken Wrangler Zombie, this zombie can be very problematic if you do not prepare. However, after three normal shots are absorbed, a pack of Ice Weasels is released. Be sure to use Stunions, boosted Kernel-pults, and boosted Iceberg Lettuces against this zombie to prevent it from releasing its Weasels because Ice Weasels are harder to destroy than Zombie Chickens. This is because they take two hits two destroy and are very fast. In addition, you can use the same strategy like you did to the Chicken Wrangler Zombies. Using Chompers is a good idea, as these plants can instantly kill Weasel Hoarders without letting any Weasels appear on your lawn. Boosted Chompers can instantly eat up more than one of this type on one lane without having to chew the zombie multiple times. Hurrikales are a good idea against this zombie. It is best to combine it with Sweet Potatoes so that you can blow away these zombies to the right side of the screen, along with its Weasels. This can also help slow down these zombies in higher numbers. Gallery Screenshot 2015-05-24-16-48-47.png|Almanac entry part 1. Screenshot 2015-05-24-16-49-02.png|Almanac entry part 2. Weasel Hoarder almanac.png|Almanac icon. Weasel Hoarder hiding.png|HD Weasel Hoarder. Weasel Hoarder.png|HD Weasel Hoarder without log. Screenshot 2015-02-22-11-34-46-1.png|Weasel Hoarder eating a Chili Bean. Screenshot 2015-02-22-11-34-58-1.png|Fainted Weasel Hoarder. Screenshot 2015-03-10-23-35-26-1.png|Hypnotized Weasel Hoarder. Defeated Weasel Hoarder.jpg|Dead Weasel Hoarder. weselhorder.png|Weasel Hoarder in trailer. Trivia *She is the only female zombie in Frostbite Caves. *She is one of the only zombies to use natural armor. *She is the third female zombie in the Plants vs. Zombies series, the first being the Bikini Zombie and its variants, the second being the Imp Mermaid Zombie. **However, the Conga Dancer and the Zombie Queen (from some of the PopCap advertisements) are considered female. *In her almanac entry, she references a popular nursery theme called ''Pop! Goes the Weasel''. **This may also reference the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, considering it plays a remixed version of it until it explodes. *She is the fourth zombie to be able to release or use animals as weapons. *In the Frostbite Caves Part 2 trailer, she is seen yodeling the Yeti Zombie's yodel from Wabby Wabbo. *Unlike Chicken Wrangler Zombie, she does not release weasels when coming into contact with a plant. *As with the Chicken Wrangler Zombie, she will not release weasels if she is killed while immobilized. *Same as with Pharaoh Zombie and Camel Zombies, the Weasel Hoarder will stop for a few moments when her log is destroyed. While she remains motionless, she releases Ice Weasels. *If she eats a Hypno-shroom while she has her log, she will instantly release hypnotized Ice Weasels despite the log being intact still. See also *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Ice Weasel Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Chinese Frostbite Caves